Perfection
by Golden Marionette
Summary: Saat dua dunia paradoksikal bertemu, maka saat  itu pula lenyap diferensiasi dalam alur tanpa bagi. /"Seratus juta dollar. Aku akan membelinya dengan harga seratus juta dollar."/ Arthur X Kiku. Shounen-ai. Cross-dressing.
1. Prologue

_Namanya Arthur Kirkland._

Seorang pemuda berdarah Inggris yang menurut sebagian orang adalah simbolisme dari kata sempurna dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Bukan tanpa sebab sebetulnya, mengingat yang dilihat orang hanyalah fisik yang di atas rata-rata dan limpahan harta. Oh, betapa naif kacamata pandang mereka.

_Namanya Arthur Kirkland._

Salah satu dari dua pewaris keluarga Kirkland yang menggariskan keturunannya sebagai keluarga tanpa celah adanya anomali. Keluarga yang tak pelak menjadi gerigi dalam atmosfer hitam tak terbagi. Keluarga dalam kungkungan budi pekerti. Keluarga hitam putih yang monoton dan selalu membawanya dalam liarnya jalan imaji. Keluarga dimana kau bahkan tak bisa mengucap harap untuk riuh rendah tawa dari hati, ataupun kasih sayang frontal tak terbagi. Tak berarti.

_Namanya Arthur Kirkland._

Seorang pemuda biasa yang menyandang nama yang mampu mengejawantah rasa biasa menjadi hormat tak terhingga hanya dalam hitungan waktu. Sungguh, telaah kembali—dia hanyalah pemuda yang masih ingin berpolah sesuai umurnya dengan mengesampingkan semua anggapan mengenai dirinya dan keluarganya. Perduli setan dengan itu semua. Ia tak bisa untuk lebih tidak perduli lagi.

_Namanya Arthur Kirkland._

Satu dari sekian banyak manusia di dalam dunia yang didominasi kefanaan. Satu dari berbagai eksistensi yang memutuskan untuk menjadi hipokrit dengan mengenakan topeng ilusi berkontur ekspresi. Dan juga satu dari bermacam dinamika entitas yang memiliki yang dengan keji membunuh kebenaran dirinya sendiri dan mensubtitusikannya dengan sebuah patung es tanpa hati.

_Ya, namanya Arthur Kirkland._

**Perfection  
><strong>

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Perfection © Golden Marionette

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, cross-dressing, don't like don't read. I've warned you.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Happy reading!

Kesampingkan ada di mana jarum panjang dan jarum pendek sekarang, atau betapa kelamnya warna di horizon, atau fakta bahwa ada tumpukan kertas setebal 30 senti yang menunggu untuk diteliti. Abaikan semua itu—sekali lagi, abaikan.

Karena, kawan, Arthur Kirkland masih karus mencapai destinasi.

Melewati koridor gelap pengap berbau asap, pemuda dengan darah Inggris itu melangkahkan kakinya penuh sirat determinasi. Langkahnya yang derap-berderap bergema pelan dalam senyap kesunyian. Ketidakadaan eksistensi lain yang berlalu-lalang jelas mengurangi probabilitas terbongkarnya identitas. Hey, meskipun Arthur tidak memperdulikan nama keluarganya, ia masih waras untuk tidak mau dikenali orang—tidak di tempat seperti ini.

Topeng hitam menutupi sebagian wajah Arthur, memang. Tapi, hal itu tidak mengartikan bahwa indikasi mengenai identitasnya tidak akan terbongkar. Bisa saja sebaliknya, bukan? Maka, untuk menekan kemungkinan tersebut, Arthur memilih untuk menyempurnakan kamuflasenya dengan jaket hitam berhoodie yang melapisi T-Shirt putih koleksi musim gugur 2010 rancangan Jeremy Scott. Oh, dan jangan lupakan celana denim dan juga sneakers hitam Rick Owens.

Cih, kalau bukan karena pemuda Russia itu, Arthur tak akan pernah menjejak di tempat seperti ini.

Omong-omong soal tempat, nampaknya sang pemuda Kirkland itu sudah mencapai tempat tujuan. Di hadapannya sekarang berdiri dengan angkuh pintu dengan dua daun pintu berwarna sekelam langit malam. Arthur menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan nanar yang merefleksikan keraguan dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Arthur mengepalkan tangannya—membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

_Heck,_ cukup sudah distraksinya.

Dan tanpa pemikiran ulang, pemuda yang secara leluri terbiasa dalam lingkup penuh kedisiplinan etika tersebut mendorong daun pintu—

**Krieeeet**

—membuatnya melihat pemandangan yang bisa saja merubah kestatisan warna monoton dalam kanvas bernama kehidupan yang Arthur miliki.

~XxXxX~

Gelap.

Gelap.

Gelap.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, walau hanya untuk mendapati keadaan yang tak berbeda dari alam bawah sadar—kegelapan. Detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa kegelapan itu bukan berasal dari matanya, melainkan kain yang menutupi kedua matanya. Secara impulsif, pemuda pemilik mata tersebut bangkit dari posisinya untuk berada dalam posisi duduk. Secepat itu ia bangkit, secepat itu pula ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Indera pendengaran sang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menangkap suara-suara percakapan yang ia yakini dilakukan oleh banyak orang. Suara-suara yang saling bertubrukan itu membuat kepalanya pening selama beberapa sekon. Sang pemuda kemudian menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya untuk menetralisir rasa sakit di kepalanya sehingga ia bisa menarik konklusi yang empiris.

_"Ah, sungguh manis sekali."_

_"Ia terlihat buruk dengan baju compang-camping itu."_

_"Omong kosong. Tak bisakah kau lihat wajah Asia cantik di balik penutup mata itu? Dia pastinya akan mendatangkan limpahan uang."_

Tersentak, pemuda tadi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan kiri. Percuma—ada kain yang menutupi indera penglihatannya, ingat? Merasa hal itu sia-sia, pemuda berambut hitam tersebut mulai merekapitulasi kejadian-kejadian yang rasanya baru ia alami barusan.

Semua bermula saat Wang Yao menghantamkan botol minuman keras ke kepalanya... lalu orang-orang berbaju hitam datang... lalu terjadi pertengkaran mulut antara orang-orang berbaju hitam dengan Wang Yao... kemudian terdengar desingan peluru... kemudian... kemudian ia melihat genangan zat pekat berwarna merah... lalu apa? Ah, benar, seorang di antara orang berbaju hitam memukulnya dan menariknya keluar dari rumah sempit itu... lalu, yang ia lihat kemudian adalah kobaran berwarna merah mendominasi pandangannya... kemudian ia merasakan hantaman di tengkuk yang membawanya ke dalam alam bawah sadar.

Tubuh pemuda itu mulai bergetar hebat akan kesadaran tak terkilah—Wang Yao telah meninggalkan kefanaan dunia yang begitu ia puja. Tak digubrisnya percakapan memuakkan yang masih berlangsung—sang pemuda Asia Timur itu begitu larut dalam kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini sendiri.

Tidak akan ada lagi bentakan yang disertai pukulan tanpa helaan.

_"Dua ratus ribu dollar!"_

Tidak akan ada lagi hantaman keras dari botol minuman keras.

_"Dua ratus lima puluh dollar!"_

Tidak akan didengarnya gerutuan dingin penyembunyi kekhawatiran saat ia pulang larut malam.

_"Tiga ratus dollar!"_

Tidak akan dikecapnya masakan Asiatik yang selalu terhidang di atas meja rumahnya.

_"Lima ratus dollar!"_

Karena dirinya kini sendiri—baik secara harfiah ataupun tidak. Kenyataan itu membuat tetesan dari matanya mengalir mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa terdengar isakan.

"Seratus juta dollar."

Tunggu.

Kenapa ruangan menjadi hening? Lalu... apa tadi yang didengarnya? Benarkah suara yang tadi beresonansi di telinganya menyatakan bahwa ada entitas yang akan membelinya dengan harga sebegitu tinggi? Oh, pastilah kelima inderanya mulai berfungsi secara tidak normal sekarang atau itu hanyalah ilusi dalam vakum waktunya. Konyol sekali, mana ada orang waras yang mau membeli manusia yang bukan berada di strata atas dengan harga —

"Seratus juta dollar. Aku akan membelinya dengan harga seratus juta dollar."

Detik itu juga, pemuda Asia Timur bernama Honda Kiku tersebut meyakinkah bahwa kini dirinya tengah berdelusi.

~XxXxX~

Adalah sebuah hal tergila bagi Arthur Kirkland untuk menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh asap hitam manifetasi dari nurani. Ia sadar betul di mana ia sekarang—tempat pelelangan manusia.

Tempat itu cukup besar dengan jendela tinggi berbingkai yang tertutup seluruhnya oleh tirai yang menyembunyikan dunia luar akan dunia gelap manusia. Deretan bangku-bangku panjang yang berundak yang menjadikan ruangan tersebut identik dengan ruangan di dalam bioskop. Namun—tentu saja—tak ada layar besar terpampang. Alih-alih layar pemutar film yang tengah beredar, Arthur justru mendapati seorang pemuda dengan paras khas Asia terkurung dalam kerangkeng besi.

Desiran aneh mengaliri seluruh tubuh sang pewaris Kirkland tersebut. Desiran aneh yang mampu membuat satuan waktu dalam pikirannya berhenti untuk memasuki vakum memikat. Desiran aneh yang sanggup membuatnya tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda yang membuatnya keluar dari kediamannya selarut ini.

"Arthur, da? Kau masih sadar, da?"

Buyar sudah lamunan Arthur. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi tengah memaparkan senyum tanpa kehangatan, melainkan senyuman penuh intimidasi.

"Ivan," desis Arthur.

Seolah menutup telinganya dari nada bicara yang dipakai Arthur, Ivan dengan santainya mengalihkan fokus matanya ke arah objek yang sebelumnya diamati oleh sang tuan muda Kirkland. Hal itu Arthur manfaatkan untuk kembali menatap wajah putih sang pemuda dalam kerangkeng.

"Manis, eh, da?" gumam Ivan. "Ayah angkatnya mempunyai masalah denganku. Jadi, aku bunuh ayah angkatnya dan menjualnya."

Diucapkan dengan santai—layaknya mengucap jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tak perlu telaah mendalam. Tapi, itu semua cukup untuk membuat Arthur membelalak sempurna akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Pernyataan mengerikan yang terucap dengan senyuman.

"Kau... gila. Kukira kau sudah tidak terlibat pembunuhan dan penjualan manusia lagi."

"Aku memang sudah tidak terlibat hal semacam itu lagi, da. Tapi, Yao-Yao sendiri yang membuatku melakukan itu, da—" senyuman artifisial kembali terulas. "—Jika aku memang tidak bisa bersamanya, maka orang lain juga tidak boleh, da~"

Arthur berani bersumpah kalau kilatan di iris violet Ivan seolah melembut kala lisannya mengucap nama orang yang mengacaukan kegilaannya, mengenyahkan batasan kewarasannya, dan melenyapkan sisi kemanusiaan yang memang tak pernah ada.

Memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur, Arthur menutup mulutnya dan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada.

_"Dua ratus ribu dollar!"_

_"Dua ratus lima puluh dollar!"_

Desiran aneh dengan cepat bertransformasi menjadi perasaan tak nyaman yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan kelogisan. Begitu tak nyamannya perasaan yang melingkupi Arthur, hingga pemuda itu menerka bahwa dirinya bisa melakukan hal-hal konyol yang tak ada hubungan euforia ataupun histeria. Tapi... kenapa? Apakah perasaan tak nyamannya itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan sang pemuda bersurai hitam?

Ini gila.

_"Tiga ratus dollar!"_

Gila.

_"Lima ratus dollar!"_

Gila.

Heck, Persetan dengan semua itu. Pikirnya hanya terfokus pada satu hal sekarang: pemuda di balik kurungan besi.

"Seratus juta dollar."

Demi Merlin, benarkah Arthur Kirkland membiarkan lisannya mengucap demikian? Pemikiran rasionalnya berkonspirasi dengan perasaan tak nyaman tadi, eh? Lagi, tapi kenapa? Apakah karena rasa kemanusiaan untuk menolong sesama? Atau... karena ia tidak suka jika pemuda Asia berambut hitam itu mengalami hal buruk yang semestinya tidak ada dalam riwayat kehidupan remaja berparas manis itu? Atau...

"Seratus juta dollar. Aku akan membelinya dengan harga seratus juta dollar."

... Lupakan alasan. Kulminasi keinginan Arthur sekarang adalah memiliki pemuda itu.

TBC

Niatnya adalah membuat naskah untuk sosio drama... niatnya adalah menyelesaikan tugas naskah drama... niatnya adalah menyelesaikan tugas sosio drama dengan tema sosialisasi tidak sempurna di keluarga... LALU KENAPA MALAH JADI FANFIC #matiincapslock #tabokdirisendiri orz

Well, sudahlah. Toh saya memang ingin buat fic dengan tema cross-dressing. Muahahahahaha XD *ditendang Kiku*

Credit to Toboso Yana-sensei! Yeah, fic ini terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji volume ke 1 di mana Ciel hendak di jual.

Credit to Super Junior M! Untuk juduk lagunya yang saya jadikan judul fic! XD

Review?


	2. Chapter 1: la beauté est dans la rue

_Supply creates its own demand._

Mari kita putar pendulum waktu—untuk lebih spesifiknya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat Ivan Braginsky menganggap pemikiran Jean Baptiste Say sebagai angin lalu yang tidak menentu. Aksi yang bukan tanpa dasar sebetulnya, mengingat teori ekonomi para kaum klasik tersebut tidak dapat menjawab krisis ekonomi yang mengalami stagnasi. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia memang bukan penganut aliran klasik dengan ajaran fisiokratis.

"Biar kuluruskan semua ini, Braginski. Aku akan membayarkan uang yang kujanjikan dengan tiga kondisi—"

Mari kita putar pendulum waktu—kembali ke dari vakum waktu; terbangun ke detik yang semula berlalu. Waktu dimana seorang Ivan Braginski ragu akan asumsi yang tercipta tanpa determinasi. Waktu dimana seorang Ivan Braginski bergeming dalam perang pemikirannya sendiri. Waktu dimana seorang Ivan Braginski menutup mulutnya rapat dengan tenggorokan yang seolah tercekat.

"—Pertama, hilangkan semua identitas lamanya. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menemui kesulitan dengan yang ini 'kan, Braginski?"

Penawaran akan menciptakan permintaannya sendiri. Bisakah Ivan menganggap bahwa ia berada dalam lingkup keberadaan sesungguhnya dari konsep yang ia abaikan?

"Kedua, aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengetahui bahwa aku… terlibat dengan… yah… transaksi ilegal?"

Oh, pemuda berdarah Inggris di hadapannya membuat Ivan ingin tertawa layaknya orang sakit jiwa. Sakit jiwa. Jiwa sakit. Sakit di dalam jiwa. Jiwa di dalam sakit. Sakit. Jiwa. Sakit jiwa. Cih, bagaimana tidak? Pemuda Inggris tersebut dengan brengseknya benar-benar menciptakan kondisi yang seolah ingin memecutnya dengan kenyataan tak terelakkan bahwa teori klasik tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Ketiga—persetan dengan kolega—setelah transaksi ini, anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa."

_Dan persetan untukmu juga, Arthur Kirkland._

**Perfection**

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Perfection © Golden Marionette

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, cross-dressing, don't like don't read. I've warned you.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Chapter 1: _la beauté est dans la rue_

Happy reading!

Jangan tanya kenapa—Arthur sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia menciptakan anomali yang semakin tidak terkendali dalam gores riwayat kehidupannya. Benar, logikanya seolah berada dalam vakum waktu yang menjadi musabab keterlibatannya sampai sejauh ini. Kelewat jauh. Oh, bahkan Arthur ingin bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri; kenapa seorang seperti dirinya mau menjejak di tempat tanpa pijak kebenaran, menghamburkan uang hanya untuk pemuda ras mongoloid yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, dan bahkan terlibat dalam transaksi gelap penuh muslihat.

Demi Merlin, Arthur benar-benar tidak tahu.

Mungkinkah itu adalah tindakan impulsif? Mungkinkah itu adalah ketidaksinkronan raga dengan logika? Mungkinkah itu adalah rasa kasihan? Mungkinkah itu adalah selilitan rasa kemanusiaan? Mungkinkah itu adalah kesalahan?

Mungkinkah. Mungkinkah. Mungkinkah.

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan—dan Arthur masih punya permasalahan yang memerlukan atensinya, omong-omong. Membagi pemikiran dalam beberapa diversi hanya akan membuat fokusnya kabur. Jadi, pemuda yang marga keluarganya termasuk dalam daftar golongan aristokrat tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan guna mengusir tumpukan pemikiran liar di kepala alih-alih terus tenggelam di dalamnya.

"_Monsieur_, kita sudah sampai di tempatnya."

Suara _baritone _seorang laki-laki beresonansi di telinga Arthur, membuatnya bangun dari dimensi lamunan. Kirkland muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara—untuk spesifiknya, laki-laki yang berdiri satu meter di depannya. Laki-laki tersebutlah—yang entah siapa namanya—yang telah mengantarkan Arthur dari ruang kerja Ivan menyusuri koridor pengap berbau asap lain. Lalu... entahlah. Daritadi Arthur sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri untuk menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang dipalang besi.

Arthur mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun toh ia tidak menguarkan sepatah aksarapun bahkan saat laki-laki tersebut mengkoordinasikan bagian tubuhnya untuk membuka palang dan membuka kunci dari pintu kayu ek tersebut.

**Krieeet**

Laki-laki itu membuka daun pintu—menampakkan kekelaman yang hanya dihiasi cahaya temaram. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Detik masih bermain. Tik tik tik. Tanpa petikan kata terucap. Tik tik tik. Berdetik di antara nurani dan akal rasional diri.

"Ini kuncinya_, Monsieur_."

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, Arthur mendapati bahwa laki-laki tadi tengah mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Kunci. Rupanya laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci kecil yang kini berada di telapak tangannya. Tanpa intensi untuk bertanya, sang Kirkland mudapun berjalan mendekat dan meraih kunci tersebut.

"_Well, thanks._"

Dan langkah itupun kembali memijak, mengantarkan sang pemilik dengan surai pirang bergerak turun menyusuri tangga itu dalam senyap. Sang laki-laki pengantar tadi tampak tidak menampilkan pertanda untuk menemani sang Kirkland muda. Yah... untuk hal ini, Arthur tidak ambil perduli.

Indera penglihatannya mulai mengedar sekitar, hanya untuk mendapati sebuah konklusi bahwa ia tidak akan mau menginjakkan tapak langkahnya di tempat seperti itu lagi. Tempat gelap di mana tikus-tikus gemuk berkeliaran dengan bebas tanpa batas. Tempat gulita di mana kanan-kirinya hanyalah pemandangan jeruji tanpa isi. Tempat tanpa pijaran cahaya di mana pusat kegilaan impulsif Arthur bernaung sekarang.

Tap. Tap. Tap—

—Tap.

Lalu langkah derap-berderap itu berhenti kala indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok pemuda Asia beriris cokelat tua duduk meringkuk di pojok salah satu ruangan balik jeruji. Memutuskan untuk menilik objek tersebut beberapa sekon, Arthurpun mengarahkan fokus matanya ke arah pemuda yang nampak tidak menyadari kehadirannya itu.

Sang objek—atau sang pemuda Asia, terserah—terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya, dengan rambut hitam yang tampak kompatibel dengan iris coklat tua miliknya namun begitu kontradiktif dengan kulit putihnya. Ah, sungguh perpaduan yang menarik atensi. Andaikan saja bercak darah yang mengering di pipinya hilang dan pakaian yang ia kenakan bukanlah kaus putih compang-camping, pastilah ia akan terlihat identik dengan boneka porcelain.

Dan... tunggu, benarkah apa yang Arthur lihat? Bahwa ada bias kegetiran di mata pemuda itu? Kalaupun benar, kenapa dirinya merasakan perasaan ganjil yang memaksanya untuk merengkuh pemuda itu?

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

**XxXxXxXxX**

**x**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jadi namamu Honda Kiku? Namaku Wang Yao, aru."<em>

"_Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa orangtuamu meninggalkanmu?"_

"_—__Itu karena kau tidak berharga."_

"_Ya, Kiku. Kau tidak berharga. Karena itulah orangtuamu meninggalkanmu."_

"_Aku keluarga satu-satunya yang kau punya? Bah, jangan bercanda. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai anak angkatku!"_

"_Hahaha. Seseorang sepertiku... tidak pantas kau panggil ayah, aru."_

"—_Kiku, la... ri."_

_DOR!_

Tersentak, Honda Kiku mencengkram rambutnya erat—berusaha mengusir kelebatan mozaik gambaran yang mulai menjerat. Tapi nihil; kelebatan itu tidak berhenti berkeliaran di dalam pemikiran.

Fantastis.

Kiku menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa percuma—apapun yang ia lakukan tidak bisa mendistraksi pikirannya dari Wang Yao, laki-laki yang menjadi satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Laki-laki yang juga telah pergi; membiarkan Kiku duduk meringkuk sendiri dengan berteman sepi.

Entah berapa satuan waktu yang telah terlewat semenjak dirinya bergeming dalam hening. Ia tidak perduli. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau perduli. Pemuda itupun mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua tungkainya. Dengan pandangan nanar, ia mengalihkan fokus matanya ke arah lantai ruangan tempatnya terkungkung—

**Krieeeeet**

—dan tanpa sadar, tetesan itu bergulir menyusur pelan.

Cepat-cepat Kiku mengusap bekas air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar. Detik berikutnya, pemuda Asia Timur tersebut menoleh dan mendapati bahwa pintu jeruji besinya sudah dibuka oleh entitas yang tidak familiar baginya.

Entitas yang kini melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya merupakan manifestasi dari seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang, yang mengenakan pakaian mahal dari perancang kenamaan. Sorot matanya menatap datar ke arah Kiku tanpa gentar. Samar-samar, Kiku merasakan hawa aneh yang mulai merasuk dalam diri.

Kiku mengunci mulutnya rapat—bahkan saat pemuda tak dikenalnya itu berlutut di hadapannya dan menatap lurus ke arah matanya, seolah tak memperdulikan detakan jantungnya yang mulai berdentum-dentum.

Hening bermain sejenak dalam alunan detik satuan waktu.

Lalu bibir pemuda berambut pirang tersebut terbuka, menguarkan petahan-petahan kata yang ditujukan kepada Kiku. Oh, jangan lupakan uluran tangan sang pemuda berambut pirang yang seolah mewakilkan ajakan untuk keluar dari penjara memuakkan tersebut.

"Honda Kiku... kau milikku sekarang—" berkata ia penuh determinasi yang tak terbagi dalam divisi "—ikutlah bersamaku."

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

**XxXxXxXxX**

**x**

* * *

><p>"Halo?"<p>

"..."

"Elizaveta? Hoi, apa kau mendengarku?"

"..."

"Eli—"

"_What a fvcking bastard_—" berdesis penuh kemarahan "—Berikan aku alasan yang bagus, aku ulangi, ALASAN YANG BAGUS untuk menggangguku selarut ini, Kirkland!"

Arthur menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari indera pendengarannya. Kehilangan kemampuan mendengar di usianya yang terbilang muda jelas bukan hal yang ia inginkan. Menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya, Kirkland muda itupun kembali mempersempit jarak antara indera pendengarannya dan ponsel hitam yang masih ia genggam.

"_Will you shut your bloody mouth up, Elizaveta_?" geram Arthur sembari tetap memfokuskan matanya ke jalan di hadapannya. Tangannya kanannya yang bebas dari ponsel ia koordinasikan pada kemudi Lamborghini Reventon kesayangannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku, _Mister Eyebrow_!"

Kernyitan tertera di dahi Arthur saat ia mendengar kata terakhir yang diucap oleh seorang wanita di seberang sana.

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau terus mengumpat seperti itu, hah? Dan apa-apaan itu dengan _Mister Eyebro_w?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengumpat jika kau dengan kurang ajarnya mengusik ketenanganku selarut ini? Hah, ada masalah dengan sebutan itu? Perlukah kubawa cermin di kamarku untuk MENYADARKANMU?"

Arthur menghela nafas—lagi.

"Bukan keinginananku untuk mengganggumu, Elizaveta. Hanya saja... aku sedikit terlibat masalah. Pokoknya, kau harus ke rumahku sekarang! Masalah ini tidak mungkin dibicarakan seperti ini."

"Huh? Apa katamu? Masalah? Jangan bilang masalah yang kau maksud adalah _scone_ buatanmu."

"Tidak. Ini bukan tentang scone buatanku, wanita aneh. Ini tentang... well, kau tahu Ivan Braginski?"

"..."

"Elizaveta?"

"Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang, Arthur."

Arthur menarik segaris lengkung senyuman tipis mendengar pernyataan barusan. Well, walaupun Elizaveta Héderváry bukanlah wanita yang penuh dengan aura_ lady-like_ yang absolut (jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia memiliki obsesi terhadap hubungan yang masuk dalam kategori **anomali**) setidaknya wanita muda yang telah berteman dengan Arthur dari kecil itu bukanlah cecunguk tanpa perasaan yang tega mengabaikan rekannya sendiri.

"Dan Arthur? _You owe me a Louis Vuitton clutch_."

"Cih, baiklah."

**Pip.**

Sambunganpun terputus—mengembalikan Arthur Kirkland kembali dalam atmosfer di dalam mobilnya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu canggung. Terlebih, pemuda bersurai hitam yang duduk di sisi kirinya belum angkat bicara sedikitpun sejak mereka keluar dari salah satu rumah milik Ivan Braginski.

Pemuda berdarah Inggris itu mengerling ke arah Kiku yang menatap nanar pada kaca mobil bagian kiri. Ia berdehem pelan untuk menarik atensi sang pemuda itu sebelum merangkai kata-kata yang akan ia ucap.

"Jadi, namamu Honda Kiku, benar?" tanya Arthur sekedar basa basi. "Kudengar kau berasal dari Jepang. Apakah kau bisa berbahasa Perancis?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Yang dilakukan Kiku hanyalah melirik pemuda di samping kanannya sebelum kembali memperhatikan kaca di sebelah kirinya. Entah mengapa sekarang pemandangan musim gugur di Perancis terlihat lebih menarik di bandingkan terlibat dalam sebuah konversi yang mungkin akan menaikkan tensi.

"_Well? English, perhaps_?" tanya Arthur kembali.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, kau bisa bicara 'kan? Atau bolehkah aku berasumsi bahwa kau hanya menguasai bahasa—"

"Kenapa?" potong Kiku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca mobil. "Kenapa kau membeliku?"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Arthur tertegun akan fakta bahwa pemuda di sampingnya akhirnya angkat bicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang terbilang fasih. Namun, pemuda itu bisa merasakan bahwa Kiku seolah tengah menyamarkan suaranya yang nyaris terdengar serak. Tidak mau terdistraksi oleh hal tersebut, sang pemuda Kirkland tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menggerakkan kedua tangannya itu memutar kemudi ke arah kanan.

"Kau jangan salah sangka. Aku membelimu karena... karena aku bosan!" tandas Arthur yang langsung menyesali apa yang telah ia katakan.

"Begitu?" tanya Kiku datar. "Berarti kau tak ubahnya seperti mereka yang ada di pelelangan itu."

Untuk yang ini, Arthur tidak membalas.

"_Berarti kau tak ubahnya seperti mereka yang ada di pelelangan itu."_

Kenapa kata-kata barusan terasa menyakitkan?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Behind the scene:<p>

"Biar kuluruskan semua ini, Braginski. Aku akan membayarkan uang yang kujanjikan dengan tiga kondisi. Pertama, hilangkan semua identitas lamanya. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menemui kesulitan dengan yang ini 'kan, Braginski? Kedua, aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengetahui bahwa aku… terlibat dengan… yah… transaksi ilegal? Ketiga—persetan dengan kolega—setelah transaksi ini, anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa."

_Dan persetan untukmu juga, Arthur Kirkland._

"Kolkolkol, ternyata kau menyebalkan, da." *mengacungkan pipa dengan binal*

**"CUUUUUT!"**

* * *

><p>"Elizaveta?"<p>

"Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang, Arthur."

"Dan Arthur? You owe me a Louis Vuitton clutch."

"Cih, baiklah."

"Dan juga doujinshi YAOI NC-17."

"WTF?"

**"CUUUUUT!"**

* * *

><p>ASDFGHJKL;<p>

Abaikan behind the scene, wahai orang-orang yang budiman. Itu hanyalah keisengan belaka orz

MUAHAHAHA, akhirnya saya update fic ini setelah entah-berapa-lama. Silahkan salahkan tugas-tugas saya 8DDD *banting tugas ppt*

Oh ya, maaf karena review reply saya balas di sini m(_ _)m

**Lee EunHae:** OH YEAH! Di sini Arthur menjadi cowok kebanyakan duit sih. Jadi buat menyelamatkan OHOKukenyaOHOK dari tangan Ivan, pasti akan ia bayar XDD  
>Bah, kalau gue sih pasti beli SMnya aja sekalian OwOb<br>O/O Ma-makasih, Pet #pelukcium #dor  
>Romancenya baru berkembang, Pet. Mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan baru bisa buat adegan fluff hohoho<p>

**kumonnetskazette:** Tentu saja kakak ingat kau, Kaze! #pelukciumdenganbrutal #plakdor Hohoho, iya, kakak kangen nulis fic di FFn :3  
>Makasih Kaze OO *guling-guling kesenengan* dan... yeah AsaKiku memang awesome OwOb  
>A-adegan Rate-M? Kakak 'kan belum memastikan apa fic ini nanti pindah rate atau tidak. Ternyata Kaze... hohoho XDD *dibuang*<p>

Silahkan~ Toh meski ada konsep lelang, tapi jalan ceritanya beda, bukan? :3 Kaze mau buat fic? Ayo buat! *pecut Kaze* *dipecut balik*

**Nyasararu:** Makasih~ m(_ _)m *pelukeraterat* #tabokaja

Untuk prolog, saya buatnya satu hari. Tapi ngeditnya 2 hari 8DD

Hohoho, itu karena Ivan sangat mencintai YaoYao, da XD  
>Fufufu, itu karena saya senang menghancurkan image Wang Yao B-) #plakplakplak OHOK—ma-maksud saya, karena saya ingin membuat karakter Wang Yao yang sedikit (atau banyak?) berbeda<p>

Cross-dressing akan ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. MUAHAHAHA XD *tawa setan*

**Asia RyuuBirthday:** Ma-makasih banyak XD AsaKiku... menurut saya mereka pasangan yang manis x3

Silahkan~ Justru saya senang kalau fic saya ada yang suka XD

**Hikaru no Hoshi:** Jeongmal kamsahamnida XD  
>Sebenernya fic ini pakai sudut pandang orang ketiga kok. Tapi mungkin gaya penulisan saya terbawa oleh RP orz<p>

Silahkan~ *hugs*

**Rin-chanHonda:** O/O Makasih banyak xD Ngek, saya jadi blushing baca review anda (?) #pelukciumseenaknya *ditendang*

And yeah, AsaKiku FTW! *kibar-kibar spanduk AsaKiku*  
>Itu adalah bukti cinta Ivan pada Yao (?) 8DDD<p>

Hoh, Arthur memang contoh pemuda kebanyakan duit D8

Silahkan~ x3 *kesenengan sendiri*

**Pena Hitam:** LOL, anda kayaknya senang sekali Kiku dijual 8DD (padahal sendirinya senyum-senyum gaje waktu ngetik fic)

Saya mau doujin AsaKikuuuuu D8 #lha?  
>Arthur merupakan spesimen kelebihan duit yang sedang mencari uke (?) #apaancoba #abaikan<p>

**costae:** ABSOLUTELY YES! Suara Kyu memang asdfghjkl;qwertyuiopzxcvbnm, 8D *nemplok di punggung Kyuhyun* *ditabok Sungmin* (?)  
>MUAHAHAHA, itulah adalah bukti cinta Ivan pada Yao XDD #plak<p>

Yap! Ivan terlalu cinta sama Yao buat membiarkan dia sama orang lain OwOb

**Thanks to**

My partner-in-crime a.k.a Copet a.k.a** Lee EunHae**

My imouto a.k.a **kumonnetskazett**e #ngakungaku

**Nyasararu**

**Asia RyuuBirthday**

**Hikaru no Hoshi**

**Rin-chanHonda**

**Pena Hitam**

**costae**

Kritik dan saran akan membantu.

Review?


End file.
